dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Heaven Papakonstantinou
Heaven Papakonstantinou Heaven the blonde twin Hufflepuff This character was adopted by Freja Appearance in the Winter|center|250px]] Heaven is known as the blonde one, her twin sister has blood-red hair. but Heaven was born with beautiful wavy golden blonde hair it has natural platinum blonde highlights, both of the girls have beautiful crystal blue eyes and fair skin, they are of average height. History In Greece, two baby girls were born to a couple, a Pure-blood family by the name Papakonstantinou. The girls were both beautiful and had blue eyes. One had blonde hair while the other had red. The couple named the blonde Heaven and the red-head Nevaeh, Heaven backwards. They thought both of their daughters would grow up loving each other and doing everything together, they did, at first. Heaven and Nevaeh hated to be separated. They slept in the same cot, played with the same toys and would cry when one was away from the other. By the age of five, Heaven's blonde hair was wavy and beautiful. She had pale skin which made her crystal blue eyes stand out. She was of average height and was shyer of the twins. Nevaeh however had blood-red hair and pale skin, like her sister. She too was of average height but she was not shy. She was sly and would trick people into doing stuff and saying stuff which caused them embarrassment and made them fear her slightly. The twins parents of course knew nothing of these tricks. When the twins turned 10, Nevaeh started hating muggle-borns suddenly. She would tell their parents how much she hated the mud-bloods and that they shouldn't exist. Heaven hated these conversations as she had quite a few muggle born and even muggle friends. One day, Heaven was with one of her muggle friends when Nevaeh decided to show Heaven how stupid muggles were. She walked up to Heaven and her friend and joined in their conversation as if everything were normal. Nevaeh quickly brought up topics such as quidditch in an attempt to demonstrate to Heaven how her friends would never fit in with her life as a Pure-blood witch and how oblivious to their world muggles are, which in Nevaeh's mind makes them stupid. Heaven started to get angry with Nevaeh for doing this and began to shout at her sister. Nevaeh was shocked and infuriated at the outburst. After all, she was only trying to help. She glared at the muggle, although confused and scared, the girl did not break eye-contact. After a few seconds flames started to form in the girls eyes and quickly engulfed her whole eyeballs. Within a minute, her eyesight was gone. Nevaeh was hardly punished for the act, due to it being an underage accidental misuse of magic but her relationship with Heaven has never been the same. Coming to Hogwarts, Heaven hoped to be in any house except Slytherin. Personality A little shy at first, but once she gets to know you she opens up and becomes a much more bubbly person. She is mild-mannered, rather quiet but still mostly fearless. Heaven is very loyal, she would never consider betraying someone or breaking a promise. She has never been quite the same since the "incident" with her sister and the muggle girl. Spells Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Pure-Blood Category:Hufflepuff Category:Twins Category:Witch Category:Name begins with "H" Category:Female